


Not the first time it happened

by madeofchewingum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Foreskin Play, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofchewingum/pseuds/madeofchewingum
Summary: In which Kuroo and Tsukishima keep in touch after the training camp, and some... stuff happen.





	Not the first time it happened

**Author's Note:**

> sup sinners
> 
> i cant remember if they really met at the training camp or if it was spring camp or whatever he l p
> 
> tsukki's texts on italic  
kuroo's on bold

Kei frowns at the new notification on his cellphone. It wasn’t Yamagushi, he just showed up at Kei’s house whenever he wanted to talk. That means it could only be one person.

He still couldn’t figure out why he had agreed to exchange numbers with the Nekoma captain at the training camp. It may or may not have something to do with the guy’s amazing charisma, or the way he could make Kei laugh and feel embarrassed at the same time, or with his charming looks. Well, whatever the reason why, the guy was bugging him nonstop since.

  
Kei couldn’t figure out why the guy even talked to him in the first place, he knew he was salty and sarcastic and whatever, but mostly, he couldn’t figure out why he always answered Kuroo Tetsurou messages.

  
He laid down on his bed, unlocking his phone and clicking on the message.

  
He could not facepalm hard enough to express his feelings at that moment.

  
Of course, of course, it had to be a Snapchat photo of Kuroo’s face in the body of a cat.

  
_ what the fuck_

  
As soon as his message was delivered, he received another one. This one was actually a selfie with a cat filter, and he felt his breath stutter.  
Kuroo’s almond-shaped eyes looked good with the elongated pupils from the filter, and Kei’s eyes wandered from his strong jawline, sensuous smirk to his fluffy cat ears.  
But anyone could look hot with a Snapchat filter on, whatever.

  
**like my new look???**

  
_ u look stupid_

  
**like hell I do**  
**im purrfect**

  
_stfu_

  
**cmon, u gotta be kitten me**  
** I look hot af with cute cat ears**  
** or would u prefer a shirtless pic instead**

  
Kei would deny later, but he felt the tell-tale blush glowing red on his cheeks instantly.

  
_hell no_  
_ I don’t want any seminudes of u on my phone_

  
**cmon, I know u do**

  
_so full of yourself, aren’t u?_

  
**what about we change that and get u full of me instead??**   
** if u know what im sayin ;) ;)**

  
_as if_  
_ I thought u would like the other way around tho_

  
Why? Why didn’t he just turn off his phone and got the sleep he so well deserved? Why he always answered Kuroo Tetsurou?

  
**hm really?**  
** u know they call me bubbles cause im always aiming for the top**

  
_no, they call u bubbles cause your balls pop when poked by a needle_

  
**dude**  
** what the fuck**

  
Kei couldn’t help but chuckle at the raven’s reaction. Kuroo, who always had an answer for everything, being the first to give in to the mutual teasing? They were barely getting started.

  
_ur weak_  
_ I won_

  
**no u did not**  
** cause that was disgusting, and we were flirting ~sexually~**  
** u broke the rules**

  
_like hell we were teasing sexually_

  
**we were tho**

  
_no_

  
**super-duper were**

  
_as if I would flirt with your bony ass_

  
**wtf man???**  
** im thicc**

  
_ur flat_

  
**we went from u asking for shirtless pics to butt pics real quickly**

  
_I never asked for a fucking shirtless pic_

  
**it was implicit in the conversation**

  
_as if_

**u aint complaining ab the butt pic tho**

_ but I don’t want it anyway_

_ kuroo_

_ ???_

But it was too late. Kei watched in disbelief as the picture arrived.

Kei dropped his phone in his face.

Those were the shortest shorts he had ever seen. They definitively stole the spotlight from where Kuroo took the picture in a mirror, barely covering his ass and not reaching hios thighs at all. Why the fuck Kuroo had these? How were his thighs so…_yeah_?! He realized he was staring at the picture for too long to be considered okay, and shaked his head.

_ what_

**;) ;) like what you see??**

_ why do you have shorts like this?_

**kou gave them to me on my bday**

_ who_

** u know, bokuto koutarou from fukuroudani **

_ why the fuck did he gave u these_

** cause I gave him stockings on his bday**

** fishnet stockings**

_ yeah I wont try to understand this at all_

** look I gtg **

**bye cutie**

_ bye asshole _

Kei locked his phone, sighing loud. He should go to sleep, it was getting late. He should. Definitely.

He had absolutely no idea why Kuroo even bothered to talk with him, a grumpy first year, when he was the handsome captain of a top Tokyo school. He secretly wished he wouldn’t stop bothering him with his absurd jokes.

He unlocked his phone and clicked on the picture again. How was this guy so toned? They were only high schoolers! He must have been doing tons of squats every day. Kei’s eyes drank in the sight of the messy dark locks, the guy’s wide shoulders and toned back, to shyly glance lower, again at the tiny shorts that were glued to the boy’s ass. Kei wasn’t blushing. He wasn’t. He felt his mind drift, he couldn’t help it, as he wondered how Kuroo would look bended over, or stretching at the feline-like way he had seen the boy doing so many times at the training camp. He remembered how flexible the guy was, and the way his thigh muscles would flex when he was playing. Kei sighed softly, turning around on his stomach. Kuroo annoyed him with his unawareness. Kei wasn’t used to the amount of physical contact that was always involved when the other boy was around. He was always touching Kei, a high-five, a hand between Kei’ shoulder blades, holding his arm, messing with his hair, stealing his glasses, pulling him by the wrist, once on his lower back…

The boy had long, slender fingers, and Kei liked them. Liked them a lot. He wished Kuroo wouldn’t stop touching him, too.

He felt a familiar warm feeling spreading through his body, starting from his toes and trailing its way up. He buried his face in his pillow, ashamed. Now his whole face was pretty pink, his blush spreading in his ears, nape, until the top of his chest. He shyly pressed his hips against the bed. He made his decision, turning around to lie on his back, picking up his headphones and putting them on, without music, just to isolate the outside sounds. He let his imagination run freely.

Kei wondered where Kuroo was. He could be lying on his bed just like Kei was, wearing his amazing shorts and maybe his black tank top (that Kei couldn’t help but ogle him when he was wearing it at the camp).He knew he was hopeless, yet let himself fantasize about what if those hands went further than his lower back, if the raven would touch his thighs, if he would like them, even though Kei was skinnier than him, without the hard muscles that adorned the other’s body. Whether the raven would be soft and gentle or would shamelessly grope him. He shivered, smothering one hand on his left thigh, teasing himself.

He was already half hard, equally amazed and ashamed of what one single picture and his own imagination could do to him. He imagined Kuroo on top of him, trailing his hands up Kei’s legs, from his ankles, to the back of his knees, up his thighs, cupping his ass. He imagined the boy playing with his fingers, and was scared at the fondness that suddenly crept over his chest. He imagined Kuroo’s mouth on his, on his body, flickering his nipples and nipping on the soft skin of his hips. He grinded the heel of his hand hard against his clothed crotch, imagining that it was Kuroo’s hips pressing down to his, his mouth on Kei’s ears.

Kei groaned low, pressing his thighs together to try to ease the pressure. He oh so slowly pushed his hand under his pajamas pants and boxer briefs, he had had enough teasing. He closed his fingers around his hard-on, squeezing lightly, a low moan escaping his lips. His fingers played softly with his foreskin, pulling it up and pinching it between his fingers. His lower belly tightened and he sighed. Kei pressed his thumb against the slit, gathering the pre-come that had accumulated there and started tugging at his erection, breathing heavily between quick pumps of his hand, his movements getting faster to match his erratic heartbeat.

He could feel his muscles already contracting from the pleasure, the coil in his lower belly pushing him over the edge, his whole body clenching with the perspective of sweet release. All along he imagined that were Kuroo’s hands on the place of his own, that the boy’s breath tingled his neck and deep voice filled his ears with groans of pleasure as well. His unoccupied hand was on his face, under his disheveled glasses, closing his eyes and complementing his fantasy. He picked up his pace, the coil in his belly tightening and threatening to snap soon. His hand was flying incredibly fast along his swollen dick, his muscles contracting, whole body taunt, back arching.

Suddenly, with a final twist of his wrist, he came, pearly ribbons painted his stomach as he trembled with the over stimulation while riding out his orgasm, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. It felt like an eternity until he sensed his whole body relax, falling into the dizziness of the afterglow.

He didn’t even have time to at least worry about the stripes of cum that were drying and would probably stain his pajamas when his phone lightened up with a loud notification, almost giving him a wild cardiac arrest right then and there. Still dazed, he used his clean hand to unlock his phone and click on the new message.

**its getting late now so **

**gnight handsome ;) **

Kei groaned, shaken.

Oh shit, he was in this _deep_.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you were wondering, this: https://pin.it/7h5ti7zggzyhgz is how Kei's pajamas look like.


End file.
